


Snow White

by ArcaneHackist



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (if you squint), Bottom Lucifer, Dominant Chloe, F/M, I couldn’t get anything done until I got this idea out, Light BDSM, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wing Kink, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHackist/pseuds/ArcaneHackist
Summary: They’ve talked about this before, but it doesn’t make him any less weak for it when she finally shows him what she bought for him.Even just the thought of it. Chloe, in a sex shop, looking for the best toy to fuck him with.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, lucifer morningstar/Chloe Decker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all those people who like bottom Lucifer as much as I do. Specifically, literally everyone in the Lucifer discord.

Pain, bright and blinding as Chloe tugs Lucifer’s hair to bring him into an open-mouthed kiss. The taste of alcohol is heady between them, and though he’s the only one that’s been drinking, she feels drunk off of it all the same.

He tears his mouth away from hers, a breathy whisper of her name passing his lips as he drags his mouth across her jaw to nip at her ear. 

The elevator opens behind them, and she moves them backwards until he dimly registers the edge of the piano digging into his back. They nearly trip on the way there as she discards his suit jacket with a speed he’s never seen her move. 

“I bought something for you.” Chloe moans, dropping her purse from her shoulder to thud against the floor. She untucks his shirt and slides her hands up under it, one moving up to shamelessly grope a pectoral while she hooks the other in his belt and tugs.

Lucifer’s eyes are hooded, mouth open as he sucks in air like he’s never breathed before. He may as well not have, because being taken control of by her is the best high he’s ever had.

There’s the sound of rattling metal and a few clicks, and he gasps softly at the cool feeling of metal around his left hand. A handcuff, taken straight from the back of her belt. A warm shiver of arousal drags itself down his spine like a tongue, stopping to coil deep in his abdomen.

“Did you mojo me, detective?” he jokes, voice faltering halfway through to contain a groan as she bites at his adam’s apple to shut him up.

“None of that. No talking back to me, got it? I want you to be good.” and she smiles because she can’t help it, his pupils are blown so wide she can barely see the color of his eyes. She watches as he takes in every detail of her, hungry for it, trying to remember every part of this moment.

When she moves his other arm to cuff his hands together behind his back, he goes pliant and soft beneath her grip.

“You know I can break these.” he breathes, tugging against them softly. She berates him with a huff and a shake of her head.

“I guess you’ll just have to do your best to control yourself.” Chloe states with a smirk, leaning down to pull an unassuming black bag from her purse. 

And though he knows what’s in it before she even pulls the toy out, his breath catches nonetheless. Specifically at the thought of her, in a sex shop, looking for the perfect toy to fuck him with. 

The deep black leather straps, the silver metal loops, and the gentle curve of a silicon cock with size to rival his own. Double sided, so she can feel everything while she takes him. Internally, he debates on reciting the lord’s prayer in his head to keep him from coming in his pants right there. She doesn’t even have it on yet, and his knees are shaking at the thought. 

Lucifer doesn’t realize he’s leaning forward until her hand splays on his chest, dragging up to grip the collar of his shirt and deftly undo his buttons one by one. “You’re going to ride me.” she murmurs, with such conviction that he’s sure he’d do anything if she told him to like that.

“Yes.” he hisses, and leans in to chase her mouth as she pulls away from him to pull her shirt over her head. 

He’s never ready for it, no matter how many times he’s watched her undress, and she clicks her tongue as she hears the creak of metal. He stops moving abruptly, face frozen, worried he’s upset her before her lips curl into a little smile.

“Be good.” she repeats, voice breathy as she pulls his belt from its loops and lets his pants fall to the floor. He obediently steps out of them and his shoes, and follows her so closely to the bedroom that she’s briefly afraid he’ll step on the back of her feet.

It’s adorable. 

“I like it when you’re quiet for me.” she confesses, pressing down on his front until he’s laying on his back looking up at her.

Chloe takes a brief moment to just look at him, chained, shirt opened, hair mussed from her pulling on it. She must take a little too long, because he squirms and lets out a low keen consisting of a single word.

“Please.”

And she wants to thank every divine being within their universe, because Lucifer just looks and sounds so perfect like that. Begging, for her, for whatever she can give him.

She’s so lucky.

With a smile and a breathy laugh she steps back and out of her pants, tossing her underwear to join them without much ceremony.

She finds the bottle of lube in his first drawer, and when she leans back to reach he’s already picking up and crooking his legs, spreading them apart for her.

Lucifer is so obedient for her, even if she’s just thinking the command. Sometimes she wonders if he can read her mind.

“Good boy.” she murmurs, drawing a bone-deep shudder from him as she probes at his entrance with one slick finger. 

Chloe knows he’s already seconds from begging again, but spares him and slips the digit in with nearly no resistance.

Lucifer goes pliant and needy beneath her, letting out a keen as she crooks her finger and pushes.

She knows by when he gets antsy that he’s ready for another, and then another, until he’s vainly bucking downward onto three fingers and arching against the bed.

“Please, please Chloe.” he groans, and it turns to something akin to a sob as she takes her hand away completely. 

He’s already wrecked when she helps him sit up, knees visibly shaking while he watches her slip the black leather over her thighs. She looks good. Even better when she slides the second half of the toy into herself, eyelids fluttering and mouth falling open slightly. She didn’t need the lube for herself, already worked up enough just from watching him. 

He wants to eat her alive, but the creak of metal once again reminds him who’s in charge as she slicks up the toy and moves to settle against the headboard.

She helps him move, but after a moment of him struggling to balance she taps his shoulder. “Wings out. I don’t want to uncuff you until I’m done with you.”

It’s a promise, a command, with a low purr on the end that makes him putty in her hands.

She’s seen the snow-white feathers enough not to be captivated like the first time, but the somewhat shy expression her request draws out of him makes her breath catch all the same.

She sees the stars reflected off the soft downy of his primaries, the soft smell of rain filling the air as he now more easily maneuvers himself. Lucifer’s knees settle on either side of her stomach, and he waits for her nod before he begins to sink down.

The pressure makes her moan, and she struggles not to move her hips as he presses down with single-minded determination.

His eyes flutter shut, head dropping forward to his chest as he settles his weight down. 

Chloe watches reverently as he shudders, from head to wingtip. They spread out in a vast expanse behind him, tense as can be while he shakes with the effort of adjusting to being so full.

“You’re so good for me. You can move, Lucifer.” she finally nods, eyes trained on his face as he uses his legs to push himself upward and rolls his hips.

“Fuck.” he swears, voice hoarse, wings fluttering as he settles into a slow, dirty grind.

The reflections from his wings dance on the ceiling, seemingly trying to draw the very night sky into the penthouse with them as he steadily becomes more and more overwhelmed. 

“Please- I can’t- Chloe.” he begs, eyes locking on hers as his legs shake with the effort of moving his body. The cuffs are digging into the fragile skin of his wrists, but he doesn’t dare let himself break them. Not yet, anyway.

Chloe thrusts up, just once, punching the breath out of him in one swift movement. His wings shoot out again to balance himself, and she laughs breathlessly as his right one flings the bedside lamp off into the living room.

She starts to move again, snapping her hips up again and again as he rolls his to chase his own pleasure. He crashes down as she moves up and she gasps, the toy pressing right where she needs it.

Lucifer notes her response like he always does, and despite his being at her mercy, tries to keep meeting her that way. 

She’s seeing stars, then, unable to control her movements as he bucks up into him, closer, closer closer-

“Lucifer, oh-“ and she’s coming, crashing over the edge, dimly aware of him beginning to beg again above her as she grinds up into him. 

She comes back to herself just enough to wrap a hand around his leaking cock, stroking once, twice before he’s following her over with a shout. 

He keeps coming, and coming, and coming, and Chloe refuses to stop moving until he’s shaking above her and struggling to support his own weight. 

“You’re so good for me.” she murmurs, unlocking the handcuffs with the key on the bedside table.

He doesn’t move until she encourages him to, easing him up with one hand on his hip and one on his thigh. 

Chloe’s immediately captivated by the sight, watching the toy slip out if him, and she once again realizes how big it is. That Lucifer took all of that, for her. And there he is, chest heaving, sitting back on his haunches and looking at her like she’s the one that hung the stars for him.

The snaps come apart easily, and she tosses the toy off the bed, opening her arms.

Lucifer crashes into them, wings flapping once so she isn’t crushed by his weight as she pulls him in close and buries her face in his neck. He’s still shaking, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat as he finally starts to catch his breath. 

“I think that’s the hardest I’ve ever come.” he admits with a breathless laugh, and the incredulous way he says it has her laughing too. 

“I’m too tired to go again.” she states, and he laughs harder, a contagious thing that she attempts to kiss off his face. They’re grinning too hard, and she snorts as their teeth clack together. 

“Come on, let’s have a bath. You promised.” she needles, pressing her fingers into his ticklish sides until he’s forced to sit up.

“Fine, fine. But what’s in it for me?” he asks, though they both know if she put on the begging eyes he’d do anything she asked.

“Alright. I’ll preen your wings for you.” she grins, able to see the second the words register and a shiver goes down his spine.

“Right. Yes, okay, let’s have a bath.” Lucifer decides out loud, voice an octave higher. 

She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of flustering him.


End file.
